Living Life
by ngirl292
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 26, with a 4 year old daughter, Ladea. Ladea is a challenge, yet intelligent and brave, especially since Annabeth is expecting another baby. How can 3 demigods in one house survive? When a monster goes havoc, Ladea is revealed to her true self, which attracts more monsters l Ladea and Fiona are older, and a third Great Prophecy comes another quest to fulfill.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks a ton! Please, please, review, it makes my day! :)**

* * *

_Percy _

Ladea has Annabeth's beautiful stormy gray eyes, my black hair, and the largest smile. Ever. It was her 4th birthday tomorrow, and me and Annabeth had no idea what to get her.

"Daddy, what we doing tomorrow?" her eyes widened as she spoke.

"Uh . . . Annabeth?" I mumbled.

She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, "We're going to Camp Half-Blood, going to the movies, going to grandpa's for a while, and then go to anywhere you want, sweetie."

"How is Granpa like?" she cocked her head, her wavy hair edging over her chest.

"He's powerful and he loves the ocean." I nod.

"Oh," Ladea purses her lips and finishes her food, then heads back to her room.

"Percy," Annabeth's fingers curled into my hand.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?"

"The Apollo head said I'm expecting again," her body tensed.

"Again?" I look at her, surprised.

"It's due next year, May 8th," she smiled and I grinned back.

"Benna," I suggest.

"Or Kay," she smiles and places her head on my shoulder.

"And, in 3 days is our 10th anniversary, since we were together," she laughed. "10 years. I feel so old!"

"But you're still beautiful, and we're only 26, we still have a long way to go," I place my arm around her shoulders and place her only graying blond curl behind her ear.

"I guess, Seaweed Brain," I smile at the name and she swings her arms around my neck and we kiss.

"Mommy? What you two do?" Ladea comes out of her room in her completely blue outfit, with a blue coral necklace. Blue, just like me and my mom's inside joke.

"Uh, nothing, sweetie," I cover up.

"You two doing something," Ladea giggles and hops up, blushing and curling her fingers together.

"Yes, we did this, Ladea," Annabeth comes up and kisses Ladea's tiny forehead. "But this is good morning, not bedtime."

Ladea still giggles, as if she knows something is going on.

_Annabeth _

Percy still looks as handsome as when we were younger, all except a strand of graying black hair. I love him. I love Ladea. Our family is still growing, and I cannot wait for Kay or Benna to be born. I pat my stomach and sigh. I snuggle into Percy's warm body and try to fall asleep.

I think of when we were much younger, back when we were twelve. 14 years ago. I had detested his smile and him, but now . . . I loved his lopsided smile and endearing eyes. I loved sweet Ladea, who would start Camp Half-Blood in a year or 2, for the summer since Percy and I could teach her more. Ladea was so gentle and talented, like Percy. And it warmed my heart to see her little mouth quirk up when I kissed her good night. I loved her lively curls, and her smile exactly like Percy's.

"Percy," I whisper into him.

"Yea?" He turns around and faces me.

"Do you think its' a good idea for Ladea to learn so early?" I ask.

"No," he shrugs, then grins.

"Seaweed Brain," I sigh, swatting his shoulder.

"She can visit, like they're uncles or relatives - big family. But, she'll start when she turns 7," he seems to be in deep thought.

"Good," I snuggle closer to him and bask in his warmth. I feel his heart beat rhythmically as we fall asleep in each other's arms.

***I am sorry if you do not like it, this is one of my first stories. I'm just a beginner, so please give me a break. :D***


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy _

Ladea sneaks into bed with us. Her eyes widen and her lips quiver, "Daddy, I had nightmare."

"It's okay, sweetheart," I lift her up and place her inbetween Annabeth and me. She smiles and hugs me, then Annabeth. I can't help grinning.

"Daddy?" she asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Does Mommy like Granpa?" she asks.

"I don't know, honey," I purse my lips.

"Oh," she sighs.

"I like my dad, he's very much like me, but older and much more powerful," I say slowly.

"Okay," she seems more satisfied with this answer. "Good night."

"Good night," I whisper into her soft black hair, and kiss her forehead.

I wake up early, and go shopping for a good birthday present. I went to Camp Half-Blood and silently prayed for a gift. Athena appeared, her brown hair in a long braid, and her clever eyes glaring at me.

"For my daughter?" she snapped hastily.

"No, for my daughter," I bit my lip.

"Well, we'll see. Name it and I'll make it. But be quick. The Louvre is getting reconstructed and I want to be able to help my son into getting something rewarded for his ingenious inventivity," Athena nodded.

"Uh . . . she's really smart and creative. She likes clothes, she's brave and has good strategies when we do family games, she's eager, is pretty athletic, tough, and likes the aquarium," I rattle off.

"Here. This is an imagine box, for little children. It allows her to do anything of wit and remarkarbleness she can do, toughens her up, strengthens skills, and so forth. It can only be used for until she turns 5, or too much may kill her and drive her crazy," Athena regarded about the box and handed it to me, wrapped in owl print paper with a fancy silver ribbon.

"Thank you," I nod and she smiles back.

"Treat both of them well," she says, then disappears in a wisp of scroll dust.


	3. Chapter 3

_Annabeth_

Percy held out the Imagine Box and I noticed the gift. I had it when I was younger, it was a gift from Thalia before she turned into a tree and joined the Hunters of Artemis. Little Ladea squealed in delight. She grabbed the box and placed it under the table, "For tonight! Be surprise!"

Percy gripped her in a warm hug and kissed the top of her head. I smiled, "Sweetie, let's go to CHB now."

"Ok! I like camps," she giggled.

"Me too," I grinned, kissing Percy gently.

"Good morning," Ladea squealed in delight.

"Let's go," I laugh and we drive over to Camp half Blood.

Everyone greets us there, and Chiron nods at Ladea.

"You pony," she laughs and her cheeks turn rosy in delight.

"Centaur," he chuckles. "Ladea?"

"He know my name. Centa," she giggles.

Percy pulls me into a dark corner while Ladea gets a tour of the place, Chiron giving her a ride.

I pull him into a sweeping kiss and hum in delight. "Ladea's growing up."

He laughs and I grin. "And soon, she'll have Mr. D as a teacher . . ."

"Oh, _that_ would be pretty horrifying," I laugh.

"Maybe," he grins.

"Pretty soon, she'll have her own quest," I nudge him in the shoulder.

"Like ours. Two great prophecies on us . . . but Gaea and Kronos is down, so we got our peace," he says softly.

I do that often too. Think when we were younger, on so many quests. The Mark of Athena . . . 2 Great Prophecies . . . falling into Tarturus . . . plenty nightmares to last . . . yes, we had deserved it. I had a feeling in my gut that Ladea or Kay/Benna would be in another . . . something worse. Worse than what we had faced. I shook the thought away and nodded.

"Let's go see what they're doing," I reply quickly.

_Percy _

I **knew **something was up with Annabeth, but she wouldn't fess up. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, but all she did was take a deep breath and told me to ignore it. When we saw Ladea shooting little bursts of water at an 12 year old Ares kid playfully, Annabeth almost fainted.

"Don't worry," I laugh. "I think an Ares kid could handle a splash of water in the face, and Simone seems pretty chill with it."

"Okay," she slapped on a brave face and apologized to Simone.

"It's okay. Ladea's pretty cute," Simone wiped the water off her face and grinned. "But is she going to Poseidon or Athena cabin?"

"Uh . . . " I glanced at Annabeth.

"Athena, so she won't feel so alone all the time, then Poseidon when she wants." Annabeth replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Simone pursed her lips.

"What?" Annabeth said nervously.

"Nothing, but the new Athena kid is pretty . . . " Simone spun her finger around next to her head and whispered, "Crazy."

"Huh?" Annabeth stormed off to the Athena cabin.

"Sorry, she's a little . . . . worried." I tried to find the right word.

"Uh-huh," Simone said, "Well, see you guys around!"

"I wonder how Piper's daughter is doing . . ." Annabeth came back to me, and murmured the words.

I sighed, "Later, I promise."

"Good," Annabeth smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Good what? Pipe what?" Ladea looked up, her large eyes curious.

"You're meeting a family friend. Nerita Grace," I reply, then turn to Annabeth, "After, we see my dad."

**(Thanks for the reviews! :) I just started about 4 days ago, and this is one of my first stories. :D Starting on Chapter 4 already)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sorry this took so long, it's my longest chapter so far. I had finished it but then my computer shut down so I had to rewrite it...***_  
_

_Percy _

After an hour and a half of The Rainbow Princess, we headed to the Grace's house.

"I'm hungry," Ladea rubbed her belly, sketching out a blueprint of a castle.

"Don't worry, we'll eat soon," Annabeth smiled.

Piper answered the door, and grinned when she saw us. "I haven't seen you guys in forever! Come in!"

Everyone chatted for a bit, and Nerita and Ladea wolfed down the food. It finally came to the point where Piper asked why were we here. "Why did you guys choose today to drop by?"

"Our kids have to meet _someday, _right?" Annabeth pursed her lips, as if coming up with the answer just now.

"Uh-huh," Piper winked, and her eyes turned green in the light.

Jason smiled broadly, wrapping an arm around Piper's waist, "Nerita!"

Nerita came in, food splattered on her tan face. She looked a lot like Piper. She had chocolate brown hair into a braid, but her eyes were piercing blue. "Yea, Daddy?"

"Do you want to go over to Ladea's house?" Jason smiled at me.

"Yes!" she squealed.

"Guess you guys will be coming over," I grinned, "But, why?"

"It's Ladea's birthday. 3 more presents can't hurt," Jason chuckled, giving me a fist bump.

"I gave her an Imagine Box," I say, drawing the shape of it on my palm.

Jason's face darkened. "Uh-huh."

With a startling realization, I noticed he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to Reyna, who was standing right behind me.

_Annabeth_

"Reyna! Why are you here?" I ask in surprise, as Ladea and Nerita make their way toward us.

"We can't do mail because 49.23% of the world's mail is handled by monsters so they can find demigods, so for all the demigods I'm inviting, I'm visiting. I've been giving out invites for 2 weeks now!" Reyna said, breathless, "I'm getting married."

"That's amazing!" Piper smiled, "Who?"

"Orean Nicson," she replies as a man walks next to her.

Orean was very muscular, like Percy and Jason. He also had a chiseled face. He was 2 inches taller than Reyna, and he had dark brown eyes and ruffled chestnut hair. He looked stern and in-charge, and that was 2 things that Reyna was.

"Orean," I nod, "Hi, congrats!"

"Uh-huh," he grunts.

Reyna laughs and kisses his cheek, "4 months, December 19th. It's August 11th now, so only 4 months and 8 days away!"

"Wedin?" Ladea looks up.

"Wedding," Reyna laughs.

Orean snaps and 7 invitations float in their hands. Then, they head out the door.

"Well, then," Piper breaks our awed silence. "We're going to a wedding in 4 months and 8 days!"

"Okay," Percy mumbles out, "We need to go now . . . so . . ."

I slap his shoulder for being so rude.

"We'll be there around 7 for the party," Piper smiled and waved goodbye as we headed out the door.

"I like Nerita," Ladea said as we got in the car.

"She's coming for your birthday party at 7. Right now, you're going to Grandpa's. It's only 2:00, sweetie," I say softly.

"Granpa!" Ladea grins as we pull up to the ocean shore.

Poseidon is there, dressed in a Hawaiin shirt, blue shorts, but his hair is black and his skin is tan, so he looks like he is only 10 years older than Percy.

"Hi Ladea," Poseidon greets her.

"You look like Daddy," she yelps.

"Well, because . . . " and he starts to explain about gods and everything. Being a little kid, Ladea believed it. And she didn't seem scared.

"Told you it'd be okay," Percy grins at me as we head down into the sea.

***Thanks for reviews! Any suggestions, please tell me! :D***


	5. Chapter 5

_Percy _

As we headed down to my dad's palace, I realized Ladea could breathe underwater. And Annabeth was drowning. I kissed her and pulled away, forming a bubble around her head. My dad smiled and flicked his finger, sending a air bubble around Annabeth so she wasn't flailing around.

Ladea was attracted to a Siren, and from the name tag, her name was Venate.

"Venate's friendly, my boy!" my dad clapped my back roughly.

As soon as Ladea came close, Venate ate her. Hello? I screeched, "VENATE JUST ATE HER!"

"Don't worry, we'll see her later," my dad replied.

What? Okay. A Siren ate my daughter. Wonderful. Let's just go on ahead and completely ignore it. Sure. "What? But - "

"Don't worry. It's a fake Siren. You get lured and it's a transporter to the place that we're heading. During her ride, she's living her dream," my dad sighed.

"Oh," I felt embarrassed.

"Seaweed Brain, it said _Venate Transporter._ She's not a real Siren," Annabeth laughs.

We head into my dad's palace, and we find Ladea sitting with Tyson, making sand castles. Tyson sees me and his eye blinks in surprise, "BROTHER!"

He gives me a large hug and I hug back. "You didn't die yet!" he claps.

"Yeah, amazing, huh?" I rub my shoulder.

"Amazing!" Tyson nods. He's about 12 feet, like a true giant. When we met, he was 6 or 7 feet tall.

Annabeth grins and heads over to Ladea. Ladea's sand castle was amazing. There was a drawbridge with hinges, a moat with baby crocodiles, and inside had rooms and workable bathrooms. Tyson had helped, so it figured it would work. Little seahorses swam in and out of it, like it was a hotel. The beds were sturdy, but the blanket had to be brought from the Seaweed Center, which they had made a mini of that too. I chuckled at it. It was amazing.

"Who's Mommy's little architect?" Annabeth smiled and hugged Ladea.

"Me!" Ladea yelped in delight.

"Percy," cold fingers groped my back. It sent nightmares flaring through me, extreme pain coursing through my body, and a chill up my back. Nobody was anywhere in sight and I was in pitch black darkness.

***By today, I hope to complete Chapter 6, but I'm pretty pooped from writing 3 chapters today - writer's block may hit me soon! :D Thanks for reviews! This is a pretty short chapter, because I wanted to post it and didn't completely finish before lunchtime.*** _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Annabeth _

Ladea crying wasn't my favorite thing. Her eyes shriveled up and she talked in one syllable sentences. Her curled up and refused to do anything. Example? Now. Percy had blacked out and faded into a red mist, and Poseidon had told us to leave, and he was serious. His eyes were cold and his hair grayed.

"Go. Percy seems to be captured by Harintok," Poseidon's voice was bitter and his eyes flashed in anger, "You'll see him . . . hopefully."

"Hopefully?" I cried out, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Go!" Poseidon said sternly and we left as he blasted us out. It was 3' o clock now. Ladea was crying. I was crying. This was going horribly.

"Mommy," Ladea sniffled on the beach, "Where Daddy go?"

"Away for now," I slapped on a brave face and said, "He'll be here soon."

"Where we go?" she asked, drying her tears.

"Anywhere you want," I promised.

"See Daddy, now," Ladea crossed her arms.

"Honey - " I began.

"Now," she interrupted, but when she saw my expression she mumbled back, "Sorry, Mommy."

"Anywhere else?" I ask.

"Party, set up. See Daddy after done?" she replies back.

I nod and head in the car, driving back home, praying for Percy to come back.

_Percy_

I should be very scared. I was. Not. I didn't know, exactly. I felt like it was something to be frightened of . . . but it was just a crazed guy named Harintok who wants to talk to me. I hope. Harintok changed into different forms. Right now, it was a girl, and she looked like a supermodel. Really? It was creepy. Its' eyes were deep purple and swirled hynotically.

"Are you scared to be away from your family?" it hissed.

"Where are they?" I demanded tartly.

"Somewhere . . ." it took form of a dark figure in long, ghastly shapes and it' hair of needles. It's mouth twitched and often, cat tongues spat out. The fingers were ice, acid and sickening.

"Who are you?" I yell.

"Harintok, a Cyclops invention gone wrong. I think," it hissed, "That I'm quite a genius . . . but wrong or right, they must perish."

"Wait . . . can we settle this tomorrow? It's my daughter's birthday today, and you're kind of . . . too unique for my pleasure," I said, although he would have said annoying or creepy or ugly or something like that. I felt stupid saying this, but I guess Harintok was pretty dumb to.

"Fine, tomorrow on the dot. Fight. I get a 5 second start to kill you," Harintok made a deep growling sound in his throat and his voice became edgy. His eyes glinted evilly and his hair curved like swords. "Then I bait to kill them."

"Alright. Tomorrow. 12 noon. 5 second start on fight. Now GET ME BACK!" I groan.

In a swirl of black smog, I am back in Poseidon's kingdom.

"Percy. What happened?" my father gripped me so hard.

"Harintok, he's here," I nod. He understands and presses a finger to my forehead. I feel the information travel to him and release.

His face darkened. His hair grew gray. His eyes were alert. "You played a dangerous deal. We cannot help, but we can give you some reinforcements. Come at 11, so we can help - Tyson has made some . . . _interesting _weapons, and they could help you.

"Thanks," I swim back up after thanking him. I had made a idiotic deal. I was ready for death tomorrow. As soon as I got in the house, I slapped on a happy smile like nothing happened and greeted a group of worried family.

***I'm so sorry I couldn't upload this before, I didn't get to finish. Here it is now! Reviews are appreciated! :)***


	7. Chapter 7

_Annabeth _

Percy came in, a forced smile on his face and he greeted us, "Hey."

Ladea was the first to react. "Daddy!" And leaped into his arms.

"Hey, happy birthday, sweetie. I had some . . . uh, technical difficulties," Percy replied, glancing at me as in _We'll-have-'to-talk-about-this-later._

Piper was the first to recover, "Okay, come on, let's all eat some cake then." She put a persuasive charmspeak in her voice and the kids and everyone lulled over to the table and began eating the cake hypnotically, leaving me and Percy alone.

I did the honorable thing. I slapped him in the face and hugged him. "I was worried SICK, Seaweed Brain!"

He laced his fingers through mine. He explained everything before he drifted off. "I might have made a deal . . . with Harintok . . ."

"Deal? DEAL? Harintok? The Harintok? The invention gone wrong?" I stiffened, "Percy. He's wickedly smart. He nearly beat my mother and won her godly rights. I thought . . . I thought that he could be cast away in Tarturus for more than just 3 millena. You played a dangerous gamble. What was your deal?"

"Annabeth, chill," his eyes stared into mine, "12 noon tomorrow. I battle with him, a 5 second head start he gets in killing me."

"Per-sa-cy," I faltered, "You just played your death card."

"I know," he smiled, "But hey, he can't get much through 50 pounds of armor in 5 seconds, right?"

"Percy! Stop joking," I grasped his arm. "Have you seen his blade. It's one of the only 3 Styx ivory weapons in the world. From the River Styx. One touch can kill you. And you don't have your invincibility anymore. You'll have to have the right armor. Pray your father knows."

"Okay, then," he nodded. "5 seconds. 6 sets of armor. Works?"

"No. One touch will melt through all. Another will burn your soul. One more? Percy - you can't even go to hell. You'll be out of existence," I noticed his arm getting red so I let go.

"So . . . what can I do?" he seemed less confident.

"Wait," I say. I start praying to the gods like crazy, hoping them to freeze time so Percy and I could get the material. Just one more hour. Please. Everyone froze in time, though I heard Zeus's voice _She owes us big time.__  
_

I figured I would. "We have one hour - we need to go. NOW," I pull him an we go for the car. We go quickly to our destination - Hollywood. And, we were heading straight for Hell, to the River Styx.

"What a great way to start the day, huh?" Percy mumbles as we pull up to see a annoyed empousa.

***Sorry I was going to post this earlier but my sister spent the whole day hogging the computer . . . my birthday is tomorrow, so I'll post 3 new chapters on Thursday! This is super short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. :)***


	8. Chapter 8

***First of all, I am super sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. That was the day that my teachers had layered over a ton of homework and essays. :( But here is the next chapter, and on Saturday I hope to post at least 2! Reviews are appreciated. :)***_  
_

_Percy_

The empousa bared her fangs. "How . . . uh, aren't you frozen?"

"Monssssters and godssss. Only demigodssss and mortalssss are frozen." she hissed.

"So, can we like . . . go down?" I ask.

"Why? What do you need? is it another life sssaving thing Perccccy Jackssson? Or you mussst die!" she lunged at us.

I grabbed Riptide and sliced through her, recapping my pen and heading into Hell.

We passed through as we had when we had our first quest and saw the River Styx. Lost memories flowed down, acid bubbles appearing on the surface.

"You ready?" Annabeth holds my hand, and I notice her looking nervous.

"Ready," I breathe and glance worriedly at the river - if this didn't work, the River Styx could make Hell collapse.

"You don't have to," she says, "It may not work."

"What work? Better sorry than safe, huh?" I laugh.

Then, we spot Nico. He notices us and come toward us, "What the heck are you people doing here?"

At 21, he was tall and lean, not very muscular or stocky. His hair swept over darkly over one side and his eyes were filled with an eerie look. His hands were nimble and his smile was like 11 years ago. Which, was better than the depressing scowl, which he wore on his face of the moment.

"Harintok," Nico stiffened at Annabeth's answer, "We need help. We need a _challenged soul_. Any ghosts in mind?"

"Yes. But he is dangerous. Jason faced him before. Midas or Lit. Midas would be more cooperative, but water could really petrify him," he mumbles, as Midas's ghost rises up and appears on the river Styx.

"Uh . . . go in the water!" he commands. Midas pulls away but sinks in. When he floats back up he is a sickly green and his eyes were blank, a shriveled ghost. Midas curses at us before he sputters out a nugget of gold. His touch was powerful. The river was in a thin layer of gold. We collected him in a stone jar and then scooped up the layer of gold and put it in too, careful not to touch the River. I tried to move the water into the jar, and I got 3 drops in, which fizzed in the jar. Nico spat in the jar, and I spat too. Annabeth pulled out a strand of her hair. We placed the jar in the Styx and it fizzed, popped and burned. The cap of the jar was still there, and when we heard a loud boom the jar became a sword hilt.

I pulled it out and a sword exactly like Harintok's appeared.

Nico paled, "Midas is the last challenged soul of the ancient times, and he was pretty minor. The next will be of your generation."

We fed him some ambrosia and nectar and he ate it softly. Just looking at the Styx ivory blade made my eyes blink vigorously. My reflection was beastly, I had ashy hair and a rugged look on my face. How did this happen? The empousa fight hadn't been too bad . . .

"You guys need to go," Nico mumbles out and sets himself in a rock's shadow.

Annabeth nods and laces over a spider string sword cover over the Styx Ivory blade, and we head off.


	9. Chapter 9

_Annabeth _

As we headed out the door, I groaned. Little Kay or Benna was NOT making this easy and my stomach throbbed in pain. I eat a bit of ambrosia and urge Percy to continue.

We get into our car, and in a few minutes we were back home. I look at the clock, "Percy, 5 minutes, HURRY!"

Piper's eyes became half unglazed and everyone else's face gained color again. I panicked. I started setting up the house. Percy put the Styx Ivory sword in our SAFE room, which was full or armor and weapons. 10 seconds. Me and Percy started talking and pretending nothing happened just as everyone unfroze.

"Yummy!" we heard Ladea squeal.

We came in the kitchen and smile. Percy pulls of a serious face and says, "Things have been arranged." Before bringing back the mood by opening the TV and cutting the cake.

"I think you should name it Ameena or Liam," Piper said.

"Fenitie or Zach," Jason bites a chunk of cake.

"Fiona!" Ladea joins the fun, but looks confused at what we're doing. '

Nerita eats slowly, her eyes concentrating on her cake. The frosting sizzles and weakens and turns dry and brown. I gasp, but quickly cover it by pointing to my stomach.

Ladea cocks her head and glances at the piece of cake. She sighs and swirls her finger over her remains, creating the Eiffel Tower, then shoving it back in her mouth.

When the party is done and everyone has left, I start cleaning up and Percy helps Ladea get ready for her shower. I may be hallucinating, but I saw a grey mist in the distance and the house creaks faintly. I stiffen, but continue when I hear Percy's voice trying to get Ladea in the bathtub.

Finally, when I'm done and everyone else has showered, I go in myself. Again I see the grey mist and it feels disastrous, a burning chill on my back. Then, it goes away and the steam of the water warms my spine. When I finish, I get into bed with Percy and grab his shoulder, "I think something is here. Chills. Monster."

"When it comes we'll deal with it," he nods off, but I had felt him tense.

I sigh, not daring to protest, and lean into him, trying to get some sleep.

_Percy _

Annabeth's head touches my back and I feel her doze off. I felt the mist too. It was dark and dangerous, but I needed to sleep to defeat Harintok. I go to the SAFE and place my best armor, the Styx Ivory sword, and Riptide in my "get ready" area and head back to sleep. _  
_

A cold chill is washed over me as Annabeth removes her head, and I have a dream. Aphrodite stands there, her hair lacy and falling over her shoulders. Her eyes are piercing blue and her cheekbones show proudly. She wears a strapless white dress and heels. She is flawless and, well, perfect in the area of beauty. But, in my eyes, Annabeth is more beautiful. More real. Her gaze hardens on me.

"Percy," she grins. "How is it with Annabeth?"

I feel myself blushing as I stutter out, "Good."

She touches my forehead and everything I love and care about comes to mind. Annabeth, my mom, Paul (hardly of this since I'm probably one of the few demigods who doesn't hate their step parents), Ladea, my dad, and my closest friends.

As I snap out of it, Aphrodite looks at me pitifully, "You will lose this if you do not defeat Harintok."

I stiffen, and Aphrodite waves her hand, sending my off to a place with tapestries and owls and a LOT of books.

***Thanks for support and reviews! I really hope you liked this chapter, and I am starting Chapter 10 soon. Please review, favorite, follow . . . Thanks a ton! :D***


	10. Chapter 10

***This is my longest chapter!More than 1,000 words! I really hope you like it. Please review! Thanks to followers, reviewers! ... Favoriters? XD Hoping to post Chapter 11 tomorrow, but I got to 2 chapters today, so I'm pretty happy - finished at 11:58! :)***

_Percy_

Athena gazes at me, silver intelligent eyes haunting me. Her brown hair falls lightly over her shoulders, and her fingers are nimble and quick as she reads through 10 scrolls in 5 seconds, while weaving a tapestry of the sun.

"Perseus Jackson," she looks at me. "Ladea has the power of architectual perfection. But she burdens your powers too."

"Burden?" I protest, but she flicks owl feathers in my face.

A silver light pierces my vision and I lay on my back, bewildered. I see a tall, lean teenager with wavy black curls. She had large intelligent gray eyes, and an undeniable tan. Her hair fell over her ponytail, and her face wore a look of pure fright. She had a pimple free face and a bright expression. She looked about 15 or 16. Startled, I realized I was looking at my own daughter, Ladea.

"Poseidon!" hissed a woman with snake hair - Medusa.

She must have come back from Tarturus . . . after what? Hmm . . . 16 - 3 is . . . 12? And I was 26 so . . . 48? And minus 12? So, she came back after 29 years.

**(I know it is wrong math, but please note I meant for Percy to suck at math)**

"Get me back to my love . . . Poseidon! Demigod daughter . . ." Medusa hissed as Ladea shot out a murky spurt of water. Medusa wailed and Ladea lunged, cutting her head off with her dagger.

She panted heavily and wrapped a towel over the slimy head. A boy about 16 glanced at her in awe and jogged up to her. He had light brown hair, right cropped, and hazel eyes. He was very muscular and tall, with firm hands and a gentle expression.

"Go, Ladea!" he laughed and took the head, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ladea blushed and replied with, "Shut up, Jay."

Suddenly, Jay's arm grew green scales and large claws. He pierced it into Ladea's back and I tried to rush to her, but I was just watching the scene.

Ladea flipped over and bawled in pain. In this state, she looked up and moved her dagger to the monster's feet. She sliced it over quickly before it realized and disappeared in golden dust.

A boy ran up identical to Jay, but with a long gash running down his arm. "LADEA!"

He fed her with ambrosia and nectar, and took one square for himself. She sits up, but still looks dazed. She shoots a little drizzle of water over the real Jay's gash and into her mouth. She seems tired at this, but they book look a little better. Jay looks intensely in her eyes, "Ladea. We can't do this for much longer."

She nods painfully and looks at a swirl of gray clouds overhead, "Stupid Great Prophecy."

Jay laughs and they settle and make camp, their eyes both weary and wounded.

My vision fades and I am back in Athena's place. She glares at me, "Warn her. Train her." She flicks her hand and I feel piercing pain through my skin.

I end up at Ares place, which is pretty scary if I wasn't so used to being around weapons and gore. Every war in the world is on television screens, and violent fistfights.

"Percy," Ares looks at me with a scarred face and angry red eyes, which were permanent.

"Ares," I reply.

"Fight. Hard. Kill and destroy them. But train you child and others. The next Great Prophecy will near in a few years. And when it does . . . havoc will destroy us all," Ares said roughly.

He grabs red specks and throws them at me. I feel myself melt and a pain burns into me. I see a vision. Again.

"Jay," Ladea sobs, shaking the boy's shoulder roughly.

"Ladeee-a," he looks at her, and coughs up a spew of dark blood.

She shoves ambrosia in his mouth and pours down nectar. He doesn't last. His body gives a violent shake and he grips her hand.

"Ladea, we need to move on," a slim, yet muscular girl nods. She has dark brown hair and nimble hands. Her eyes are cold and sad, and her expression was pained. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were a piercing blue. She presses her fingers to her lips and places it on Jay's forehead, "May you go to Elysium, brother."

"If there is one. If the world will even last! Will it, Kiara? This was Round 3. Distraction. Not even the real thing! And Jay died. Look at us. The world might as well end," Ladea cries, hugging Jay's dead body. I breathe uneasily seeing her so heartbroken - Ladea always looked to the bright side of things . . . was this the bright side . . .what happened?

Suddenly, a flash of black comes, and I see another version of this.

Jay is triumphant and creams a venti. He laughs, and greets Ladea. Ladea kills the Minotaur, and turns to Jay with a tiny cut on her lip.

"Gods, I can' t believe we did it!" Ladea squeals as Kiara walks up.

"We passed only Round 3, apparently. Distraction, but we have another day before they launch Opening Act. Only one dead. Vani, while killing a gorgon, she killed herself. But we did it!" Kiara giggles and hugs Jay.

"Yay us!" Jay grins.

They set off to a hotel. Then, I am back at Ares place.

"You must train them. Hard. Even so, they'll just make it. If you don't, Round 1 will destroy everything. Gods, Titans, Giants, Demigods, Mortals, everyone and everything. Universe is no more. Nothing," Ares said sadly. "But you will. Gather. Conquer."

I am so paralyzed from this dream that I wake up sweating. Annabeth wipes the bead of sweat off my curl of hair.

"It's okay, Seaweed Brain," and she kisses me assuringly.


	11. Chapter 11

_Annabeth_

I pull back from the kiss, and finger his cheek. "Go back to sleep, Seaweed Brain. It's only 4."

He does, and I fall asleep too. I have a dream. A horrifying one.

I am at Artemis's, a place full of moonlight and silver arrows. A large silver circle of moonlight is in the center of the room, and the Hunters were there. Thalia Grace, one of my friends, and Zoe Nightshade are at the head. They look at me, their ageless eyes hypnotizing. Thalia is still the same age as she was 10 years ago.

"Annabeth Chase," they beckon me.

I walk toward them and I see Artemis. Long, curly dark brown hair lulled in a bun, a red toga and a bow and arrow strung around her back. She had dark skin and a stern face, with a carefree smile. Her feet had yellow sandals on. She said evenly, "My dear. I see you didn't take our . . . offer when you married Perseus Jackson."

I nod cautiously and she continues.

"Well. You realize that your troubles aren't over, Annabeth. Your children will be scarred in the next Great Prophecy - if we even make it out alive. Here's a little something," she shines a bit of moonlight from her circle on me and I fade to a vision.

A girl with long curly blonde hair and sea green eyes sits on the beach, bristling her fingers over a seashell. She looks about 13, and her expression is strained to keep cool. I think giddily to myself that this must be Benna or Fenitie or Fiona or whatnot. But my excitement does not last. A loud screech comes and she looks up. Her weapon is a sword. She kills several monsters, but she ends up crying with a gash on her leg.

"Fiona!" a girl with chocolate brown hair and light eyes calls, a scar on her eye. She looks around 16 or 17.

"Nerita!" she calls softly and they eat some ambrosia in silence. A boy comes to them, his hair ruffled and his eyes tired. He had blonde hair and intense gray eyes. I suspected he was an Athena child because he was fit, yet wore a intelligent expression. He looked 17.

"Hey, guys," the boy says.

"Liam!" Fiona hugs him and pulls back, "Where is Mason?"

"Here!" a boy with black hair and hazel eyes says as he greets them. He looks playful, with a large grin. He was muscular and tall, about 14, maybe.

Fiona pulls him into a kiss, and I try to get to her. She has a boyfriend? When I got back, she would never hear the end of it. Then, I realized she was here. In my stomach. I feel so stupid, so I just continue watching.

Nerita laughs, and sits next to Liam, who wraps a shoulder around her and smiles. The moment lasts for about 3 seconds. A swirl of venti and werewolves come in a wave. The lash out in battle, and they hardly make it out, everyone ending with long wounds down their faces and arms, scrapes on their legs. I gasp at this angrily.

I am snapped out of the vision.

"See? You must help them, not be weak," Artemis nods. "Don't take pity."

"I am not weak!" I snarl.

"Percy has weakened you. Love weakens you to a bad state. It makes you have pity for them, love them and risk your life for them. You can't trust love." Artemis hisses, her hair turning white like the moon, then coming back to dark brown. She rises up and shouts."That is why I stay unmarried! Roam as free as myself. Care for my Trusted, but never weakened by Love. Never. I stay strong and defend my ground. Keep what I trust and care safe. But I shun love. When love beckons, I refuse. I can trust, but never love. Do you understand why I don't have demigods and only my Hunters occasionally stay there? Because loving a mortal is not good, and I refuse on taking pity. And yet, even so, I am important and an Olympian!'

"Settle this with Aphrodite. I love Percy and Ladea. You won't change that. I am not weak, and I'm sure I won't become so," I force out, trying to be brave, but mutter out in a measly voice, "Sorry, Lady Artemis."

"I understand. I can't change the idiots who have love. Otherwise my fellow Olympian would be no more if there is no love. I won't interfere, but hence my warning," Artemis nods, flicking a spark of moon crater in my face.

I disinegrate into pale light and appear sweating. "Yo yo yo! All the beats and you feel the heat. Yo yo yo! Healing's Apollo's thing and nobody's gonna mess with my G-string!"

He sings along with his iPod, and I frown. I pull them out in the middle of a verse and looks at me in surprise. "I thought you would be coming later!"

"Uh, sorry?" I grimace.

"It's okay," he sighs. "I guess I should explain more than my ungrateful sister said. She has to chill, right?"

I am silent as a ray of beaming hot sun shines on my face, warming it. I feel light and sun mixed to warmness and I love the feeling of it shining down on me. It disappeared as soon as it came, though. I am into another vision. This time, it was a 16 year old Ladea in tears.

***Woo-hoo! 900 words. I feel my chapters are getting longer, yay! So, here it is. Sorry I couldn't post it yesterday ... super busy - holidays are coming so soon! PLease review, thanks for support, and Happy Holidays!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Thanks for support and reviews! Super appreciate it. :D Here is the next chapter. Sorry the past 4 have been about their dreams, but next chapter is finally up and awake time! :) Please review, follow, favorite . . . ;) Sorry this is so short. ***_  
_

_Annabeth_

I inhale in shallow breaths as I see Ladea. She fights her way through almost 20 monsters, and is then accompanied by a teenage guy who looks around her age. Ladea nods and the set out a battle strategy. It is a good one, though it is obvious if you have any wit in you. They both take out and travel alone, taking out very few monsters and dodge the rest. When they meet at the end, they have half the monsters as they did before. The boy throws a shield decoy for distraction and they charge out and lash together, back to back. The decoy creates a crater in the field and kills 30 monsters, leaving 50 left. Another girl joins them and goes on her own, taking light paths and killing monsters without them noticing. Pretty soon, 110 piles of golden dust lie on the floor, melting into the grass and vanishing.

The trio is breathless. They all have wounds on their faces and scars everywhere. They are quickly healed by stuffing down cautious amounts of nectar and ambrosia.

"Do you think Kevin died?" Kiara says, her words full of hope.

"No, it's okay," Ladea touches Kiara's arm reassuringly, "Kevin will live. You will see him again. He is out there, fighting like you and I have no doubt he is alive. Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say. Jay is right here," Kiara smirks.

Ladea blushes red and Jay just laughs, pulling Ladea into a kiss. Kiara grins, "See?"

"Fine, fine. But be positive. Nothing good comes out of negative - would you rather be depressed or live a life with amazing people?" Ladea draped her arms around Kiara and Jay's shoulders.

"Second one. But that was the opening act for the Opening Act. The camps are holding off as much as they can, we only killed 1/10 of them. Apparently Harintok's been busy," Kiara sighs.

"He's collected monsters for millena and the reformed ones from the last 2 Great Prophecies agreed too. He's got millions, and it would take much to kill him," Jay said softly, pain in his voice as if he had a bad memory.

Ladea nods as another wave of monsters come. "Opening Act."

A god, Ares, smiles evilly as he appears. "Here are your company."

Nerita, Benna, Liam, and Mason appear. Everyone from the camps does too. It's probably us, nearly one thousand, to them, nearly 100 thousand. I panic, but realize this is 12 years from now. I get sent out from my vision and Apollo greets me.

"You see, now? You can't take pity on monsters. You can love family, though! Be what you do best - strategize and wit. Be strong. Help them," Apollo grins, flashing bright white teeth as I flinch.

Pain, horrible pain worse than I had ever felt burns into me, making me hot and sweaty. I cling onto a random stick I see in the flash and hold on for dear life.


	13. Chapter 13

_Percy _

Annabeth grabs me tight and I wake up. She seems to be dreaming, and her face is red. She lets go, and calms down, snuggling into me and going back to slumber - fake slumber because I know her and she had a pretty scary dream. I lay in and wait until the clock strikes 8. I quickly get up and get ready, grabbing my things and putting on some special energy eye drops. Then, I brace Annabeth with a soft kiss as her eyes flicker open.

"Percy," she moans, "Where are you going?"

"Dad's," I reply softly.

"I'm coming," she hopped up, wincing.

"No," I laid a hand on her waist and stared into her stormy gray eyes, "You won't get Benna or Kay hurt and you will not hurt yourself. Take care of Ladea."

"Be safe," she ordered, giving me a gentle kiss. "Now go kick butt for me."

"Got it," I laugh, winking back.

* * *

"I love you," I grumble as a seahorse stuffed animal says it over and over again as Tyson plays it into my ear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love - " it repeatedly plays.

"SHUT UP!" I interrupt.

"Tyson, please leave. Percy has some issues. Xavi has a issue with one of the pollution cleaners," Poseidon nods.

"Okay," Tyson nods, happily running off.

"Son. Do your best. Fight through. Take these. Train with Kina now, we'll heal you with some magic, but you are on your own. Remember, wits will not win you here. Only strength and dominance, and protection for yourself. He will play mind tricks. Focus on one thing - your greatest loves and cares. He will steal your soul. Focus on what keeps you here, everything you care about and want. He will make you feel stupid and kill yourself. Happened to Yaomi and Nao," Dad says softly, and I take this in.

Easy. Annabeth. Ladea. Kay or Benna. Family. Friends. Mom. Dad.

"Not easy. You need to keep levered. When he talks, you will be persuaded. And it will take more than the strength of one million Hundred Handed Ones to keep your leverage and soul to survive." Dad says strictly.

"Got it," and I set off to practice.

***So sorry this is so short! I apologize. :/ Super busy, but I wanted to fit one in. :) Please REVIEW!***


	14. Chapter 14

***So excited! After this chapter, I'll post Benna's birth and Reyna's wedding ****and then we get on to when Ladea is older... :) Sorry haven't posted in forever. Been super busy, but I'll promise to post at least 2 more chapters by the end of Christmas! Keep up the reviews! :D***_  
_

_Annabeth_

"Mommy? Where is Daddy?" Ladea asks, her teddy bear in one hand.

"He's working," I fibbed.

"I thought he no work twoday," she frowned.

"He does, honey." I felt horrid lying again.

"Huh," she sighed.

"Yea, go figure," I mumble under my breath. I hope Percy his safe. I promise myself that if he does not make it out alive, I will live in sorrow and despair. He meant the world - universe - to me. I have no point living without him.

"He been gone 3 day aready," she pursed her lips.

"I know," I gazed out the window, "I know."

* * *

_Percy _

"Harintok," my voice came out shattered.

"Perseus Jackson of Poseidon - of the Big Three," Harintok bellowed evilly.

"What's it to you?" I scowl.

"Your kin. You and your wife is in my way. But, you should understand. If you let me take your life, I will prevent your wife's death. But, of course, she is completely seductive. She'll be mine, immortal. But she will stay alive," Harintok laughed, which sounded like icicles writing on chalkboard.

I loved Annabeth more than anything in the world. If she could stay alive . . . I'd be okay. But he was distracting me. For once, I was intelligent. "It's been 20 seconds. Your head start has passed." I lunged and slashed with my sword.

He was caught by obvious surprise, for his eyes were amused. He blocked and went on defense. I tried hitting him. I countered his attack and put the Styx Ivory blade into his eye. He yelped in pain, purple blood dribbling down. I lashed and struck, but he healed. It could have been 3 minutes, or 3 days.

We would tire, and rest forn o more than 2 seconds. We were in full combat, swords and blood, gore and war. He would thrash a wound at me, melting through my armor. He would always go at different places, but hardly any armor was left. The next strike may be my doorway to death. His sword would flicker into a normal iron one every now and then, which gave me painful wounds - at least my soul wasn't out of existence.

"No . . . no, no, no," I grumbled. Then, I realized, he was healing himself with gorgon blood. That could heal anything. I lashed it out of his hands and it showered over my gashes.

"PERSEUS!" he wailed as he crumbled to a puddle of vapor.

I was back. The gorgon blood healed my sprained ankle, concussion, broken ribs, gashes, and wounds. My dad looked at me.

"You . . . survived?" he gasped. "No. He disappeared in ichor or vapor?"

"Vapor," I said broadly.

"He is gone for now. Like a monster. But he is strong. He'll come back soon. But. This time your children face it and not you. You will be left in great peril, and weak. They are your only hope," he grabbed my arm, "Train them."

I nodded, and I was transported to my house, with Annabeth sobbing into Ladea's hair.

When they saw me, they leapt up happily and lunged into me. Annabeth peppered my face with kisses and Ladea squealed, hopping up and down.

"Why are you guys so surprised?" I smirked.

"Percy, damn you, it's been more than 3 MONTHS! Are you kidding?" Annabeth laughs and hugs me.

"Well . . . WHAT? It's been probably 3 hours!" I protest.

"You are back. All that matters." she bursts out.

"You back," Ladea repeats, grinning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please post reviews, it makes my days a bit brighter. :) I have been very busy, and it's been a hassle to still type up chapters along with my truckload of schoolwork and extra activities. :/ This is sped up into Reyna's wedding. Sorry for the time skip, but I needed a way to hurry on with the story and fit everything in. :D**

* * *

_Annabeth _

Percy and I missed our anniversary. But that's okay. We're okay now . . . for a bit. Harintok is cast away for awhile, so we're in luck. Every week brings a few monsters. But that's okay, because Ladea has her own armor and weapons, and she's a courageous fighter. And she's only 4 now. I dress her up in a lacy yellow and pink dress with white flowers. I braid her hair and attach several roses to it.

"Mommy - I pretty!" she squeals.

"I know," I laugh, strapping on gold sandals to her feet.

"Let's get going!" Percy comes out. His hair is combed back and he is wearing a black satin suit with dress shoes. His green eyes mesmerize me and his smile still makes my heart skip a beat. In his pocket, Riptide is glistening. He looks at me and gasps, "Holy Hera, Annabeth!"

"What?" I grin.

"Mommy and I pretty!" Ladea jumps up and down, giggling.

"Uh-duh," Percy mumbles, "Come on, let's go!"

We head in the car, and soon, we're at Camp Jupiter.

_Percy_

I couldn't help staring at Annabeth. Her hair was in silky waves and her eyes tinkled in delight. She wore a long strapless pink dress and red heels, and a flower tucked in her hair. Ladea was bouncing up and down, laughing happily.

I sighed. This wouldn't last for long, I assumed. Ladea - when she is 16 . . . the Great Prophecy and Harintok's rise may be too much for us to handle. I shook the thought away. This is Reyna's wedding. And Orean's. And I would not ruin some of our only _good_ memorable moments. I slapped on a grin and touched Annabeth's hand.

"Fiona Jackson. Curly blonde with your amazing eyes," Annabeth says, looking at me. "4 and a half months. AH! Sorry, kicked."

I place a hand on her stomach and I feel a rhythmatic _thump-thump-thum_ of baby feet kicking Annabeth.

We pull up and head out. Ladea carried our gifts, which is 100 dollars each and Ladea 50, and head in.

"Hello," Piper greets us.

"Hey," I reply.

We pass through a gate and security and see a large area with 300 chairs and it was very, very fancy.

"Ooh-la-la!" Nerita says, twirling around. Her chocolately brown hair is in 3 braids tied to another, and endless curls and curves set upon her long hair. Her blue eyes are solid. "Mommy says Lade-eea is flower girl!"

Piper laughs and Jason puts his arms around her. They kiss and Nerita turns away and faces Ladea.

"Today is Reyna's . . . wed," she ponders, and points to a basket of candy, "Let's go!" They race off.

I slip my arms around Annabeth. "She's growing up."

"Huh. Don't grow up too fast, live life while you got it," she scoffed. "Stupid third Great Prophecy."

"It's in 12 years. Chill out." I grin, kissing her hair.

"She'll be 13," Annabeth squeaks, pointing to her stomach, which is round and swollen.

"And . . . " I realized she must have had a dream too.

"In it. 13, damn! Percy, ours was when we were 15, then 16-17," Annabeth tensed.

"Chill, and enjoy the wedding," I laugh, and we head over.

The other stuff is just waiting forever for everyone to show up and their oaths and blah and blah. Then, Rachel Dare, one of my friends ran up.

Green mist covered her, her eyes were stony and cold.

"_Abide to the cruel one's wish, _

_Hence the burden of Poseidon's kin,  
_

_Burnt through love of wisdom's joy.  
_

_More than one of the last,  
_

_Break the tradition through the past.  
_

_The pained, the strength, the golden one's dream,  
_

_10 circles to be tortured by the Titan's hate,__  
_

_Destruction that will prevail or reveal doomed fate."  
_

Rachel collapsed softly into Orean's buff arms. Orean helped her up and nodded. "I assume this is the next Great Prophecy."

Reyna wasn't startled about Rachel and Orean and she nodded her head sadly. "But it may not happen for a while. Although," she glared at me, "A descendant of Percy will be in it."

"LET'S JUST ENJOY THIS FOR NOW!" one of the ghosts screamed. Everyone was back up and talking, chatting. The deep thought in my head pulsed again.

"It's okay, Percy. 12 years. It will be fine. I know that, just . . . calm down." Annabeth swung her arms around my neck and we kissed. Her hair fell into my chests and her hands clung onto my neck.

"Fine," I murmur. "Fine."


	16. Chapter 16

**Please give reviews! :) Thanks in advance... :P Fiona Jackson's birthday! Sorry is super short. Next chapter, the first person's will be Ladea and Fiona. Please follow, favorite, review. . . . :D **

* * *

_Annabeth _

My stomach felt tense. A burning sensation clung through. I slipped, "DAMN PERCY! SHE'S COMING!"

We drove to the hospital, me panting like a lunatic. They took me to a hospital bedroom and I fainted when they inserted amnesia into me.

_Percy _

I heaved. I was worried. What would happen? Would Annabeth makes it through? Ladea played with my hands.

"Daddy? When Mommy coming out?" she said half-heartedly.

"Soon," I say. "Soon."

"Uh-huh," she skipped around, playing with things. She built a Eiffel Tower prototype with paper, then crumbled it up and threw it out.

**Some time later . . . **

"Mr. Jackson? It has been performed. Curly blonde hair and green eyes. She is 6 pounds. Not as pudgy as some others," a slim, strict looking nurse came out. Her hair fell into a crazy bun and her eyes were stony cold. Percy may have suspected she was a monster, except she didn't try killing him, so he took that as a good sign.

"Percy," Annabeth looked up as I came in. "Fiona."

The baby was small, with three little curly wisps of blonde hair falling onto her scalp. Her eyes were mesmerizingly green and she had small dimples when she moved her mouth.

"Annabeth," I laughed, "Fiona."

I smiled brightly and kissed her forehead, "You did it."

"WHO DID WHAT?" Ladea bounced in the room, her curly hair flying around. She spotted Fiona and squealed. "Baby!"

"Your little sister," Annabeth smiled.

"My wittle sister?" Ladea asked, her silver eyes twinkling.

"Your little sister," I repeat, going on my knees and smiling at all three of them. Our family was growing, and what mattered was we had each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Please review! :) Thanks if you do! Ladea is 16, with Jay as her boyfriend. Fiona is 13 with Mason as her boyfriend. Well, soon-to-be because this is start of their relationships. This is kind of like an intro, so no fighting or prophecies here... :P This is my last chapter before Christmas and I'll post the next one the day after the day after Christmas! (That will be a follow-up before their "quest") BTW - Happy Christmas Eve guys!**

* * *

_Fiona_

I pursed my lips. Mason was right there. His ebony black hair was tangled and loose, and his hazel eyes were breathtaking. I was quite tempted to kiss him, but I restrained myself. His hand slipped into mine.

"Nothing's gone wrong . . . yet," Mason laughed. I smiled gratefully at him.

"But the Third Great Prophecy . . . " I sighed.

"It might not be us," he suggested.

I smirked, "Of course it's not. Totally. That's why Poseidon's kin is in the prophecy."

"See? You just said so yourself!" he laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist. It sent a sharp tingle up my spine.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You know what I meant!"

He shrugged and leaned into my face. Butterflies flew wildly in my stomach. I leaned in too, and we kissed. He looked at my face and I blushed.

"Fiona?" he asked uncertainly.

"Huh?" I reply.

"My mom . . . Demeter . . . she spoke to me. She told me," he cringed, "That it was dangerous."

"What?" I ask softly.

"Athena and Poseidon's kin. They were not the best with one another, and if they came together . . . " his voice broke off.

"So you're breaking up with me?" I say gently.

"Fiona . . . "

"I'm okay with it," I growl.

"I didn't say that!" Mason replied earnestly.

"But you meant it," I concluded, storming off.

_Ladea_

"What?" I retort.

"Ladea. Please," Jay pleaded, his eyes wide.

"Fine," I sigh. "Where and when?"

Jay broke into a large smile, "Tonight. Meet me near the fields."

He turns away and heads out of the cabin, his light brown hair follows.

I like him, but I do not like to admit it. He was a child of a child of Aphrodite, which was a bit awkward since my best friend, Nerita, her mom was a child of Aphrodite too.

I smile and finish up my email to Nerita.

H_ey, Nerita! This is Ladea... _

_Guess what? Jay and I are going on a date 2nite. :)  
_

_We're meeting near the strawberry fields. They are REALLY good this year.  
_

_Chiron says that they haven't been this good in a century. Hurry and come, you need to taste them.__  
_

_By the way, how is Liam doing? ;)  
_

_He is pretty cute, but he kind of looks like my mom - well, he is a Athena kid.  
_

_Kiara says that she hates being an Aphrodite "kid", but she has awesome powers. :/_

_Her dad is an Ares demigod. She's pretty and good at war and fighting and she can charmspeak a bit.  
_

_Kiara is dating Owen, but she doesn't think it's going well. __  
_

_Fiona is so mad at Mason - they broke up! :o  
_

_Well, that's what is going on. And some big Third Great Prophecy. :( __  
_

_I don't want to be a part of it, but my dad fought Harintok. And, I don't think he'll be kept back__  
_

_for more than 10 years. My grandpa said that he was hardly weakened, and his troops will be gathered.  
_

_Why can't those stupid monsters just take a break for once? It would do us all some good!  
_

_See you soon!__  
_

I press the send button. Someone knocks on the cabin door. I open it and see a wide smile on a boy's face. He had wild, crazy curls astrewn up his deep black hair. He was lean and not very tall, with a goofy grin and caramel skin. Owen Remidos. Child of Leo Valdez and Jasmine Remidos. Jasmine Remidos was a descendant of demigods - one half Apollo and the other half Hestia. So, Owen was quarter human, quarter Apollo, quarter Hestia, and quarter Hephaestus. Pretty weird.

"Hey," he said, out-of-breath. "Chiron wants us to meet at the Big House."

"Okay," I grabbed my sweater and headed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am so super sorry that I haven't been writing in forever! I have been so busy with family plans and the holidays. But here's the next chapter - the meeting with Chiron! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks a ton! :) Narrators for next few chapters ~ Nerita, Mason, Ladea, and Fiona :D**

* * *

_Fiona _

Ladea steps in with Owen, gasping from the wind.

I glare as Mason walks in behind them and avoids my gaze. His hair is ruffled and messed up, and his lips draw a small pout.

Kiara's face lights up as Owen walks next to her and holds her hand cautiously. Ladea sits next to Jay carefully, not looking him in the eye.

"Hello," Chiron acknowledges, "Now, some of the Olympians have seen me and you 6 - well, supposed to be 7 in a while, are the ones for the Prophecy. You cannot go directly to Harintok. His blade has grown stronger, himself too. You need to weaken his strongest forces. The first one is Agdistis. He will make any hero go mad and mental - insane. The gods hated him because he wasn't a male or female. He was both - a hermaphrodite. He was quite a scary god/goddess. The gods cut off his male organs. So, I assume she's still a female - hopefully. She is accompanied with her son Attis. They are powerful and very dangerous. She is in, I assume, Pennsylvania. Get their soon. Owen, your father has perfected the Argo lll, and you should be ready to set off shortly. Get ready."

Everyone headed out of the room but Chiron stopped me. He locked me with stony eyes, "Keep this. Before you become insane, three bright purple circles will alert your vision for a second. I knew these would come in handy, and there are enough for 9 shares. 9 just in case. You must know the right time to do so. One fault, you will all have no sanity. You must get this right."

He handed me a small Ziploc bag with 9 tiny crackers the size of my thumb and nods gravely, "Go."

I rush out the door, a bit scared about the whole fault = insanity thing. I pack as quick as I can and head out to where the Argo lll is.

I whirl around as someone taps me in the back. It's Mason.

"What do you want?" I hiss.

"Please. I didn't mean that," he says, and I know he's talking about our conversation this morning.

"Yea right," I glare back at him. I do like Mason . . . but . . . I can't stand him thinking that he just can do something and not get a consequence.

"Fiona! Please. One more chance," Mason begs and I soften my gaze.

"No," I say.

Ladea comes and practically forces me to forgive him, then walks away to chat with Jay.

Mason smiles at me, and I retort, "This is not the first thing on my mind in this war."

I storm off angrily.

_Nerita _

"Hey guys! Wait!" I scream, Liam following my side. Owen Remidos stops the ship and me and Liam head in, huffing and puffing (hehe, the Big Bad Wolf).

"Nerita!" Ladea's voice says and hugs me from behind.

"Hey!" I laugh.

Everyone sets in their rooms and unpack, and 10 minutes later, Owen fires up the engines and we head off to Pennsylvania.

Here we go.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Year guys! :^D Sorry haven't posted in a while! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks a ton! :) **

* * *

_Mason_

I hated how Ladea _made _Fiona forgive me. I have pride, and I intend to keep it. Even if it meant Fiona. And way to go, Mom, she damaged some of it last night.

"Mason," her cold, rich voice had coaxed.

She had wheat colored hair and hazel eyes that beamed like fresh crops.

"Yes?" I ask, a bit scared.

"Cold, so cold. You know, Persephone, my precious daughter, was always away from me. She loves Hades, more than me. She was immortal, daughter of me and Zeus. He betrayed me, when Persephone went away. Now, it's winter. She's away. Cruel Hades. Never eat a pomegranate," she growled. I had no idea where this was going.

"What does that have to do with me?" I reply.

"You won't go to Hades. You won't go to Agdistis. No pomegranate. Get Persephone back to me," she hissed, "I won't lose another, never again. Too weak. I'm too weak they say. Well, you're too weak to go, never go. You won't. You'll die. Stay away from the Athena's and Poseidon's mix. Dangerous. Very dangerous. You'll die. Death."

"What? I'm not weak!" I protest. "And how is Fiona have anything to do with it?"

"YOU ARE WEAK!" her icy voice roared, and light cornered my vision. She exploded into a shower of wheat, and I was awake with a peace of golden wheat on my hand.

I had it in my pocket ever since. I had a feeling it might be important . . . like when Fiona's mom had to follow the Mark of Athena. But, it wasn't that. I was called weak and powerless and I had to stay away from Fiona.

"Hello?" a voice snapped me back from my flashback.

"Yes?" I ask, to the voice of Fiona.

"I . . . I'm sorry. Maybe you didn't mean it, but it felt that way. What . . . what did your mom mean?" she asked uncertainly.

"Nothing," I tried to say, but she focused me with a suspicious glare, "Fine."

"Your mom went on the Mark of Athena. Well, my mom thinks I'm too weak to make the journey. Something about Persephone and Hades. And something about you being dangerous," I continue, giving in not all about our conversation.

"How am I dangerous? You're the one that can grow flesh-eating crops, fight like super good, and that stuff!" she protests.

"You're kidding, right? Your parents are some of the most famous demigods of all time! Percy was even offered to be a god, and they faced so many quests that they all passed. They're legendary. Your mom's quick, witty, and strong. Your dad's powerful, and better at fighting then me by a ton. They all passed down to you, no doubt!"

"Percy and Annabeth, Mom and Dad, all anyone talks about! What happened to me? I'm me. Not them!" Fiona groaned, slapped her hands on her ears and stormed away . . . again.

I head off to my own room, still thinking of me being "weak."

_Nerita_

"Liam," I urge. "Please just show me."

"Fine," he grumbles, flicking open the ancient book. It's leathery and worn-out, a dusty dark brown, with golden words that read Ella's Story.

"From the Ella? The book she read from for all those prophecies? Oh my," I gasp. The words are straight and silver, raked like a bird's claws. It was from a red, wise harpy - Ella.

We skimmed over until we found our Great Prophecy.

_Abide to the cruel one's wish, _

_Hence the burden of Poseidon's kin,  
_

_Burnt through love of wisdom's joy.  
_

_More than one of the last,  
_

_Break the tradition through the past.  
_

_The pained, the strength, the golden one's dream,  
_

_10 circles to be tortured by the Titan's hate,__  
_

_Destruction that will prevail or reveal doomed fate._

Was written in singed black letters.

"That's us," I say. "My mom said that 'More than one of the last' might mean more people than the Great Prophecy she was in. It was 7, we have 8."

"Probably," Liam's eyes were distant. He looked like Annabeth - my mom's best friend - a bit. Blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes, but that was it. His hair was ruffled but tidy, his chiseled face warm and kind. He was very Roman. Ever since the Mark of Athena tension passed through because of Annabeth's quest, Athena - or Minerva, so she started having Roman children. Not many, but some.

"Break the tradition through the past," he murmured, "What could that mean?"

"Break. Breaking something. The tradition of the past. The quest is only to 3 was a tradition, but it was already broken for the Great Prophecy . . . it is broken for this too. Hmm," I think. My brain hurts. I'm not too smart. Being a daughter of a Zeus and Aphrodite demigod, I wasn't exactly witty.

"That's it! If we need to break a tradition to beat something, it must be important. We need to keep that in mind when fighting," he sounded a bit unsure, but comfirmed it with a nod.

"We're here!" I hear the hollering voice of Owen.

Alright, heading to the mental palace of Agdistis. No big deal?


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry haven't written in a week! Been so super busy, again. Please review! :D **

* * *

_Ladea_

We were at Agdistis's palace. Annie songs played over and over at the front of the entrance, and a menacing doll with curly orange hair glared at us. It moved.

"Ahh!" yelped Kiara. A handsome man that had Kiara's features glared at us.

"Hello," his voice was rugged and appealing, "I am Attis."

"Attis," I coo back. I don't understand, he makes me feel like I want to be with him, but I like Jay.

"Ladea," warns Jay, putting up a muscular arm to make me avoid my gaze from Attis.

"Attis," Fiona says too, but then slaps on a serious face.

"Attis," Nerita nods, hypnotized. Her eyes glazed, but unglaze as soon as she yells, "Attis!" She lunges at him, dagger piercing through his chest.

"Hah, you can't kill me that easily," Attis reforms, "I can never die . . . unless, of course, all body is weakened, but that's a different matter. Harintok gave us 1/1,000,0000 of his strength! We'll defeat you easily! But none of that. All guests must be treated kindly first."

"Uh huh," I nod, mesmerized by his lovely voice, yearning for his eyes to meet mine.

"Agdistis," smiles Attis, kissing a pretty girl on the cheek as she walks in.

"Attis," her voice is like warm honey and a soft summer's breeze, "Ah, Ladea Jackson!"

The girl turns into a man almost exactly like Jay, but with a more stronger essence. It's like a magnet, and I find myself coming toward him. I hold on to the real Jay, but my body forces me to go toward the man.

"Please, come inside," Agdistis escorts me in. What a gentleman . . .

_Owen_

Kiara hums softly, "Na na naa." Her voice is straining to keep sane. I know it. Agdistis was beautiful . . . before she turned into a guy and went to Ladea. I mean, I'm just going to call this dude an "it." Because _it_ is officially creeping me out!

I am going to keep sane, whether anyone likes it or not. I won't become in love with anyone,besides Kiara, because she's awesome and can deal with me. Otherwise, all mechanics and goof for me. Just like my dad, and he did fulfill a Great Prophecy too, so why should it matter if I'm like him?

Kiara's hand meets mine, and I squeeze it. She looks at me, raising a brow, as if agitated. She stares at Attis, who changed himself into someone that looked . . . almost exactly like me. Except this dude was really muscular and ripped, and was taller. A lot taller. His face is more rugged and he looks a lot more sure of himself. I shake the thought away and try focusing on something else.

"Eeeyuck," murmurs Fiona, scanning everything. I don't get it. It's very clean here, with a long plush carpet and silvery doors with gold everywhere. Gold everywhere. Eh, I'm pretty sure Midas isn't here.

Then I see a machine. I gasp. It is simply, utterly, AMAZING. It looks clean, but it seems of tons of gadgets inside and there are more buttons than I can count. I know it'll be a deadly weapon.

I walk toward it and let go of Kiara's hand. I reach for the machine and start playing with it. _Zing! Crick! Nerrr. _Some gears broke. I pop open the back and look inside. Oh, no. Thousands of millions of gadgets whir, gear hum, and particles sway out of place. Out of place.

I need to fix it. I try setting to work, but it keeps on breaking, worse and worse. No, no, no . . . this can NOT go to waste on my watch.

* * *

**You might be getting an idea on how Owen's going to go crazy here. :) Promise to post next chapter within a week, but have been so busy lately! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, haven't been writing. :( But, here it is so please review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

_Kiara _

Owen mutters away, fixing on that dumb machine.

"3 purple dots? Huh? Never seen that before . . ." Owen murmurs, wiring in a gear.

I fix my gaze onto Agdistis, his muscular body and biceps rippling over his arm. His face was goofy and at peace like Owen's, his face rugged. He was like the utterly perfected Owen. In fact, exactly like Owen . . . but somehow better. Owen made me laugh. This dude made me want to laugh, and his smile seemed to have a million jokes in itself. Owen was pretty cute, but he was ruggedly handsome. Owen was amazing with mechanics, but this dude's ripped arms and hardworking expression showed he could do more. I knew I would go crazy, but Agdistis's magic pulled me toward him.

"Kiara, so beautiful," Agdistis twirled my hair and a unintentional twinkle crept up my spine.

I blush, and a giggle bursts out of me. Suddenly, he turns into a woman, mirroring me.

"What the?" I gasp.

It switches back and hugs me, and I leap away. It turns back into a girl, a stranded, poor girl with teary eyes. I'm very scared now. It keeps flashing and flashing - boy, man, girl, baby, children, kids, teens, woman, ladies, gentlemen . . . I don't feel too good. 3 purple circles corner my vision and I black out.

_Ladea _

Jay grabs my arm. He is so annoying! Attis is trying to be a gentleman and he's pulling me away and calling it "dangerous." Yeah, right. Wait, what? Attis is the bad guy! Ugh, what is happening?! My mind spins angrily and Jay pulls me toward him. What is he doing?

"Ladea snap out of it!" Jay says urgently, I do come back to reality for a second.

I mutter something I don't remember and rush to Attis. Jay tightens his grip and pulls me toward him once more. His lips meet mine, and I feel at peace, taking in the scent of honey and mint. I smile and blush as Jay purses his lips embarassingly.

"Ladea," Attis voice calls me back, and I pull out of Jay's grip. I hold onto Jay, thinking of the kiss. What was happening to me? As I struggle to fight against Attis's charm, 3 bright purple circles snap into my vision for a millisecond. What? Oh . . . Attis . . .

_Jay_

Okay, now I've officially lost Ladea. I thought I had a hold of her for the smallest second, but she murmurs our names and screams Attis . . . and lunges toward his body. Attis smirks at me. Well, isn't this just lovely?

"You blood may be strong, Ares and Aphrodite together, but you can't beat me!" bellowed Attis, "Everyone loves the charm."

Charm? Magic! I may not have any charmspeak, but I try.

"Please, Ladea. I do care about you, don't go mad," I beg.

"Boo! Attis is so handsome, I'm mad - ly in love!" Ladea coos.

This can't get any worse! Suddenly, Agdistis walks up, a lady now. I won't fall for it, and I try running away.

Invisible tendrils grasp me firm. Agdistis, with silky, wavy black hair and silvery eyes walks up. Her nails are done perfectly, her necklace of an owl, her skin tan and pure. She wore a sea green dress, wavy and elegant. Heels tap against the floor, strapped and shimmery gold. I try closing my eyes, because it was tempting - it looked a lot like Ladea.

"Oh, Jay. You're so cute, and perfect for me. Please, why can't you come closer?" I stiffen as the word's leave it's mouth. It was Ladea's voice.

I try to restrain myself, I really do, but my vision fades away and 3 little spheres shimmer in the last glance of what I see happening.

_Nerita_

__Me and Liam stay huddles into each other, because we certainly don't want to go crazy. Attis and Agdistis go crazy over everyone else, and Kiara blacked out. I need to keep thinking and looking ahead. A new guide is leading us, one with a pale sickly body and snowy eyes. I don't know who she is, but as she turns, I gasp.

Her face.

Her face.

It's a No-Face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews ... guest? XD Here's the next chapter! Please review, favorite, and follow! Thanks a ton! :) **

* * *

_Liam _

I was a bit startled. But it was not the first No-Face I have seen. I instantly grabbed my bag of vegetable oil and splashed it into the monster's face.

Her arm squeaked. "Fools! I could have helped you! Now you weakened me, darn rats!"

Her belly growled, "Idiots! We know their weaknesses! Get this wizardry off me NOW!"

Let's get this straight. I took a magic class, to make weakening potions, or strength drainers and the teacher did say to grab the next thing you saw. I saw my lab partner, Nerita. Next thing? A bottle of vegetable oil. I took it just in case. I think Nerita may have a Truth Duster.

"Nerita, duster please," I whisper.

"Oh go ahead!" moaned the No-Face's hair.

Nerita whipped out the golden duster and sprayed it on every part of the No-Face. The No-Face smirked (if a ankle can smirk) and laughed.

"I didn't lie!" chorused her body.

"So . . . you're good and you want to help us and not kill us after?" I ask questioningly.

"Hey, you didn't mention that last part!" whined the No-Face. "Yes, I'm good and want to help you."

"Kill?" I murmured. I narrowed my eyes to Nerita, flipped them up and cross-eyed. Meaning - helped, fly, ditch. After the beast helped us, we'd fly out and ditch her.

"Ha! You can't ditch me! You'll go crazy trying," the No-Face guffawed.

"Why not?" Nerita shouts.

"I'm a goddess, in disguise. I admit I admire your suspicion," the No-Face laughed, a mouth appearing on her blank head.

"Uh-huh," I try thinking who liked suspicion on others . . .

I didn't notice the rest of the No-Face forming until Nerita muttered, "Artemis."

_Nerita_

"I'm sorry, Lady Artemis," I bow down deeply until my eyes face my shoes.

"Oh, get up! I hate when people try being polite, but end up being so rude and making me talk to their disgusting hair when they bow," Artemis complained, eyes stony.

I whip back up, murmuring a soft sorry.

"Now, to business," Artemis laughs rawly, face colder than ice.

My vision went into purple circles, and deepened into black.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry haven't posted in forever! :O But, here's the next chapter! Please review! **

* * *

_Liam_

With Nerita passed out on the floor, was there really much I could do? Maybe, but no. My mind instantly focused on Artemis.

"Fools! You think a Truth Duster works on a goddess! Ha!" guffawed Artemis, eyes black as stone.

"You bear a lie, Enyo!" Mason says across the room.

Fiona clutches onto Mason's sleeve and gasps at the bloody goddess in front of us.

"True, I have accompanied Ares many a time . . . but, truth has it well! I'm sick of it, no one knows me and I'm nearly out of existence, my power is weak. But Harintok has given kindly, and I serve him and when we win - I will be powerful, honored, so much more important!" Enyo's jagged hair sharpens like knives and her hands grow red.

"You're mad!" I yell into her face.

"Haha! YOU are mad...ly in LOVE!" guffaws Enyo, swooping low and pokes a nail into Nerita and lifts her up.

"No," I mutter. I knew her plan.

"I don't care about her, you realize that, do you not? Her very soul could be out of existence, dead, not even in the Underworld," Enyo snarls. "Just . . . gone. With one flick of my stomach."

I gasp in horror. She lifts up her bony shirt, and from the edges of her stomach is a crimson whirlpool. "Tarturus."

"Very well, demigod!" Enyo laughs, and Nerita shrinks into size. "One . . . flick."

"NO!" I leap for Nerita and try reaching them.

"Is it what you want? Is it what you wish? For poor Nerita Grace to be safe? Well, I only will give you ONE offer, unless Harintok says else. You must slay all you passed out companions and cut Fiona Jackson and her little boyfriend there . . . until they bleed to pieces. Then, eat their heart, and crush their souls, I'll simply show you how! After all that, kill yourself, and Nerita will not go to Tarturus and . . . " Enyo babbles.

Her earpiece crackles to life. I catch a few words, "What . . . too much . . . Idiot! Now they'll never . . . my hands . . . weakling!"

"Fine. Kill yourself. Done," Enyo mutters disagreeably.

I wish I could, but it would harm all of us. How do I get out of this? My mom, Minerva, somehow spoke to me. _Be wise of the wish, and wish of the wise, but the most wisdom is from within._

"Fine. But I like dying my own way. Take me to the Empire State. I like saying, when I die, my death should be memorable. If I have a certain death, then I should be jumping off a tall building and flying all the way until I die," I smile, and it was true.

"Harintok says to wait. What for, I don't know. But the offer will be met and you will both die!" she bursts into laughter. "Forget about what I just said."

She sprays pepper in my face and I black out into spheres and my vision is purple, then black.

_Mason_

I panick. Only man left. Gotta protect Fiona. Only man left. Gotta protect Fiona. Only. Man. Left. Liam's out and - blackness. Pure, bloody blackness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Please review! I would super appreciate it. :) I'm starting a new story, so sorry if this isn't getting updated as fast as usual.**

* * *

_Fiona_

Now I'm all alone. Except for Owen. I rush over to whatever thingy he's working on, and punch his shoulder. "Dude, help me!"

Owen stares at me and I gasp. His eyes are glassy and cold, and he murmurs something about needing to fix this machine. I took a cracker and popped it into his mouth, throwing away the stupid machine.

"Owen, go away and don't look at them. . . or ANY thing besides outside. Don't look back. Listen to this, please," I warned so harshly Owen's usually playful smile darkened into a hard line.

"Yes. I get it." he mutters, glancing briefly at the small machine.

"Owen. Run away. Get the Argo ready. Now." I say sharply.

He nods, trips over a shoelace and stumbles, racing for the door. Was he that scared? What am I doing? I don't want to hurt or scare anyone but -

Enyo lunged on me, scraping her nails across my face as I cry in pain. I feel warm scarlet blood running down my face like tears.

I am full of rage I stick my dagger into her gut so rapidly, but - she mocks a cry. Laughing, Enyo pulls my dagger out and her eyes fill with a deep look of hate.

"Years. Years and years. Nearly out of extinction! But now, REVENGE!" Enyo's face pinches and is bloodthirsty. I tense.

"You'd like Nemesis now, huh?" I smirk, and lunge for the table. As I suspected, a little gold flake under the rim, so small, but there. I tap it twice and it flicks into a large Imperial Gold shield.

Leo Valdez, Owen's dad, had hidden one just about everywhere just in case a demigod would need it. Only demigods knew about it. ONLY.

I flick through several panels on the hold as quick as I can and see a Styx blade. I turn it and be sure not to look directly at it.

I see Enyo's eyes widen in fear. I throw it at her and it pierces through her body. She's gone, forever. I run for the blade, but Attis beats me to it.

"Stupid girl. I can turn into a man as endearing as Narcissus. Back away," he says, pointing to my friends, "Or they die along with you."

A plan rapidly forms in my head and I take the risk. I duck and jab Attis in the shin as he cries in anguish and drops the blade. I creep away from the blade and grab it up. I smile, glad that my plan didn't fail completely.

"Don't call me stupid." I snarl, whipping across his face with the blade, jabbing his eye roughly.

He whines in pain, his body melting to a pool of blood, and drying out into the velvet floors.

Now it is just Agdistis, hoping he doesn't murder anyone. It must be a Prophecy of 8, and I can't afford to lose anyone. I avoid looking at my entire blade, and see a lurking shadow.


End file.
